Different optical signals may be transported on the same link. In certain situations, cross-phase modulation (XPM) between the signals may occur. Cross-phase modulation is a non-linear optical effect where one wavelength affects the phase of another wavelength. Cross-phase modulation may cause undesirable effects in phase modulated signals.